Flyboy Has Real Wings
by Crittab
Summary: Mac has a client, who means much more to her than anyone ever has. Can this young girl finally bring together our two favourite lawyers?
1. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Flyboy Has Angels Wings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or anything affiliated with it. It all belongs to Donald Bellesario, and Paramount. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: A girl comes to Mac for need of a lawyer, but the case, and the girl mean much more to Mac than she could have ever dreamed.  
  
2130 ZULU Washington, D.C August 17, 2003  
  
Terrified eyes were enough to tell him that this was going too be fun. He backed her up towards the bed, as she pleaded with him.  
  
"I've been waiting two months for your payment, and I'm tired of waiting," He said.  
  
"Jay, I've been trying my best to get work, really I have, no ones hiring me because I'm too young. Please just give me a few more days," She pleaded.  
  
"No, I said I'm tired of waiting, now shut up," He ordered. She decided to try another tactic.  
  
"I swear Lockhart, if you take one more step I'll-" Her statement wait cut off as her knees buckled against the end of the bed, and she fell onto her back onto it. He scrambled on top of her, restraining her arms above her head.  
  
"You'll what? You'll scream?" He leaned down next to her ear- " Scream for me," he said in a mere whisper. He began kissing her earlobe, and neck and collarbone.  
  
"Please just let me go," She whispered, defenseless. He was undeterred by her tears, which were now streaming down her face. He brought her arms down from above her head and secured them underneath his knees as her worked on unbuttoning the her shirt. She struggled against his weight for a few more minutes before realizing it was in vain. She closed her eyes, and silently prayed for it to end, and the man raped her.  
  
0900 ZULU August 18, 2003 Falls Church, VA JAG HQ  
  
Mac strode into the office, smiling to her co-workers as she passed their duty stations. She walked into her office and set her briefcase down on her desk. As she was about to sit down, Petty Officer Jason Tiner appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but the Admiral has asked to see you in his office, Commander Rabb is already there," He said.  
  
"Thank you Tiner," She said. She closed the open briefcase and walked out of her office, across the bullpen to Admiral A.J Chegwidden's office.  
  
"Enter," Said the Admiral as he heard the knock on the door.  
  
"You wanted me sir," Mac said, standing at attention. She noticed Harm was already seated in front of the Admiral's desk.  
  
"Take a seat Mac. A Lieutenant Jay Lockhart is being charged with the rape of a young civilian female. Her name is Elizabeth O'Hara. O'Hara claims she had been living with Lockhart for two months prior to the incident, which was illegal in the first place, because she is only fourteen years old, and he was never granted custody of the girl. They aren't even in the same family,"  
  
"Did O'Hara explain haw she knew the Lieutenant sir?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, in fact the only thing she's said to anyone is what I just told you. She told this all to the doctor who has been running tests on her. She hasn't said a word to anyone, except for Doctor Susan Lacey," He informed, regarding his file in front of him.  
  
"Traumatized sir?" Harm asked.  
  
"You would think so, but she has been show no other signs that someone who is traumatized would show. She's eating, walking around, even smiling at times. She just isn't saying anything. Mac, I would like you to prosecute it this case. I think you could probably get her to talk more than anyone else could. And Rabb, you will be the Lieutenant's defense," he informed.  
  
"Yes sir," They said in unison.  
  
"Good, dismissed," He said. Harm and Mac both stood at attention and saluted him before leaving his office.  
  
"I'm going to set up a meeting with Miss O'Hara, would you like to be there Harm?" Mac asked.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to talk to the Lieutenant first," He answered. Mac walked into her office, Harm followed.  
  
"Did you need something?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harm, I have plans," She said. She almost laughed at the hurt look that crossed over Harm's features.  
  
"Oh, okay, then I'll see you later then," He said, dejectedly.  
  
"Harm, I'm going baby shopping with Harriet," She said with a laugh. Harm let out the breath that he was unknowingly holding.  
  
"Oh, how about tomorrow night then?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure, It's my turn to cook though," She said.  
  
"Just make sure you stick some salad in there and I'm good," He said.  
  
"Get out of here squid, I have work to do," Mac said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes ma'am," He said. He turned on his heel and left he room. Mac just shook her head as she turned back to her work.  
  
1500 ZULU August 18, 2003 Alexandria D.C, VA Child Welfare Housing  
  
Mac entered the tall building, which Elizabeth O'Hara was living in for the time being. After talking to the lady in charge she walked up the several step and down the hall to where Elizabeth's room was.  
  
"Miss O'Hara, I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, I was sent here to represent you in court by JAG. Can I come in?" She asked the door. Suddenly it swung open, and in front of her was a smiling girl, about her height with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"You're Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?" She asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yes I am, is that good thing?" Mac asked with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"It's awesome, come in," Elizabeth said, moving aside. Mac walked in to the small room.  
  
"I was under the impression that you weren't speaking to anyone," Mac said.  
  
"I'm not, or at least I wasn't. Listen, this is really an insane coincidence. Is your mother Alexis O'Hara?" Elizabeth asked. Mac's features darkened in remembrance.  
  
"Uh, yeah, she is," Mac, said.  
  
"Well, so is mine, you're my sister," She said with a smile. A dumbfounded expression crossed Mac's face.  
  
"Well, technically, your only my half sister, but there's still blood and-" She began to understand Mac's silence.  
  
"She told me about you, how she left you on your birthday. She told me right before my fourteenth birthday, then she left me, too," She said. He excitement faded. Mac looked up at Elizabeth with pain in her eyes.  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's sort of a trend for her, to just pack up and leave her kids with fathers who can't care for them," She said.  
  
"You know about my dad?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom used to tell me everything," She said.  
  
"Was your dad an alcoholic?" Mac asked. She was trying to get her head around the whole situation.  
  
"No, dad was great, he never hurt me. But he had cancer when mom left, the doctors couldn't do anything, and her died a week later," She said. Her head dropped in remembrance.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Mac said, she pulled the younger girl into a hug. When they broke Elizabeth spoke again.  
  
"Mom knows exactly where you live, and she gave me the address before she left. When dad died, I was too scared to use it, so I met up with Jay and began living with him, you know the rest," She said.  
  
"Why were you scared to come to me?" Mac asked.  
  
"I thought you would turn me away. I know you must hate Mom, and just about everything that comes from her," She said.  
  
"Not you. I've been alone for so long. It would be great to have a blood relative, who isn't in Leavenworth," She said.  
  
"Uncle Matt," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Uncle Matt knows about you?" Mac said, angry he neglected to tell her she had a sister.  
  
"No, but I know about him," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh. Listen Elizabeth-"  
  
"Call me Beth, Elizabeth is too long and formal," She said with a smile. Mac smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Beth, I can't be your lawyer. I'm not aloud to represent someone I have a personal affiliation with. But I can get you a lawyer, who's every bit as good as I am," Mac said.  
  
"I thought something like that would happen," Beth said.  
  
"You're only here until someone adopts you, right?" Mac asked, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Beth, answered.  
  
"Well then, let's get you out of here," Mac said.  
  
"What?" Beth asked, a smile too graced her young features.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here, you're my sister. Come on, you're coming home with me, if not today, as soon as possible," Mac said with a smile. A broad smile spread across Beth's face. She jumped up and hugged Mac tightly.  
  
"Let's get me out of this prison," She said with a laugh. She and Mac left the room and began setting up the adoption.  
  
0900 ZULU August 19, 2003 Falls Church, VA JAG HQ  
  
"Tiner, Is the Admiral free?" Mac asked the young PO.  
  
" I'll check ma'am," He said.  
  
"Admiral, Colonel Mackenzie is asking to see you," He said.  
  
"Send her in Tiner," Admiral Chegwidden said.  
  
"Yes sir," He said, leaving the room. A moment later Mac walked in.  
  
"Take a seat. What's on your mind Mac?" He asked.  
  
"Well sir, It's about the Lockhart case, I can't do it," She said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"An unexpected turn has come up sir, and it would appear that the plaintiff, Miss O'Hara, is my sister," Mac said.  
  
"I was unaware you had a sister Colonel," He said.  
  
"So was I sir, up until yesterday anyways. It turns out after my mother left me, she remarried, and had another child, whom she then left," Mac spat out the word. The anger she felt towards her mother increased with each passing moment.  
  
"I see," He pressed a button on his desk.  
  
"Tiner, get me Rabb and Turner," He ordered.  
  
(yes sir) Came the response. A moment later Harm and Sturgis entered the room.  
  
"Have a seat gentlemen. We have a problem with the colonel's involvement with the Lockhart case, Rabb, I would like you to take the prosecution. And Turner you take the defense. Mac, Harm, brief Sturgis on the case, Dismissed," He said. "Oh, and Colonel, Good luck with your sister," He said.  
  
"Thank you sir," She said, the three of them left the room together.  
  
"Your sister, Mac?" Harm asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You better win this case Harm, or I'll kick you six all the way to Pearl Harbor," Mac said.  
  
"Elizabeth O'Hara is you're sister?" Harm asked.  
  
"Apparently so," Mac said.  
  
"I'm adopting her. She's my mother's other daughter, and my mother left her as well, she's homeless. Except now, Uncle Matt is in Leavenworth, so she really can't go to him. We're all each other has," Mac said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you found each other," Sturgis said.  
  
"Thank you Sturgis," Mac said.  
  
"Anytime, now how about you tell me what this case is about," He said. Harm and Mac set in to explain the case to him. 


	2. Court Is In Session

1600 ZULU August 25, 2003 Falls Church, VG JAG Court  
  
"This court is in session, Defense, you may call you first witness," Said Jude Caraway.  
  
"I would like to call Elizabeth O'Hara to the stand," Sturgis said.  
  
Beth slowly stood and walked to the stand to the Judges right. She sat down in the hard wooden chair and looked at Sturgis.  
  
"Miss O'Hara, you were living with the Lieutenant at the time of the alleged rape, correct?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Yes," She said quietly.  
  
"About how long would you say you lived there?"  
  
"About two months, give or take a few days," She answered.  
  
"Why were you living with the Lieutenant Miss O'Hara?" Sturgis asked, glancing at a pad of paper he was holding.  
  
"My mother left me, my dad died of cancer, and I was on the streets. I was raking lawns to make money for food and I knocked on his door. He offered to let me stay with him for a while, if I paid him when I got enough money, I agreed, and began living with him," She answered.  
  
"Had the Lieutenant ever made any advances towards you in the past?"  
  
"No, he always treated me with respect," She said.  
  
"Why do you suppose he decided one night to rape you, do you think he had planned it?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Objection, your honor, the defense is asking the witness to speculate," Harm interjected.  
  
"Withdrawn. Miss O'Hara, do you have any physical proof that you were raped by the Lieutenant?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet. Dr. Lacey is running tests for pregnancy and STD's, but nothing has been confirmed yet," Beth said.  
  
"If you have no physical evidence, then how do you know this wasn't all just a vivid nightmare miss O'Hara?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I know the difference between real life and a dream Commander Turner. I know what Jay did to me," She said, angrily.  
  
"Thank you Miss O'Hara, no more questions," He said.  
  
"Commander Rabb, your witness," The Judge said.  
  
"Miss O'Hara, do you know when the test results are due back?" Harm asked.  
  
"Dr. Lacey said they should be finished by Monday," She answered.  
  
"Your Honor, the prosecution motions for a recess to be taken until the test results can confirm that Miss O'Hara has had intercourse, and has traces of Lieutenant Lockhart's DNA in her blood," Harm said.  
  
"Motion granted. This court is adjourned until Monday afternoon ad 1430 hours. Lieutenant Lockhart, you are being put in the custody of the United Stated Navy, Dismissed," Said the Judge. Beth stepped off of the stand and walked over to where Harm and Mac were standing.  
  
"Did I do okay?" She asked.  
  
"You did fine Hun, I'll take you back to the prison," Mac said, with a smile.  
  
"Hey Harm, do you want to come for dinner? I promise to make salad," Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, I'll come over around 1900 hours," he said. Mac smiled.  
  
"Honey, why don't you go to the car so I can talk to Harm for a moment," Mac asked.  
  
"Sure, hey Commander, you did a really good job, thank you," She said.  
  
"Anytime, Kid," He said. She smiled at him and ran down the isle of the courtroom and out the large oak doors.  
  
"What's up?" Harm asked.  
  
"I think something's wrong with Beth, Harm, I'm worried about her," She said.  
  
"There are a lot of things wrong with Beth, Mac, her parents are either AWOL or dead, and she was raped," Harm said.  
  
"I'm not talking about mentally, I mean physically, I think something is wrong with her body?" Mac said.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Harm asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's hope it's nothing serious, or even related to the rape," She said.  
  
"Yeah, look, why don't you go drive her back the child care center, and we'll see if the test results can clear anything up, let's not freak her out until then okay?" He said.  
  
"Okay, hey, thanks for doing this case Harm," She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't want to do any other case Mac, I wont let you down," He said sincerely.  
  
"I don't doubt you for a second, I'll see you tonight, bye," She said. She gave Harm a quick hug before turning around and heading out.  
  
1700 ZULU August 25, 2003 Macs Apartment.  
  
Harm walked up the stairs to Macs floor. He was carrying a small bouquet of white roses, and lilies, Mac favorite flowers. He knocked on the door three times before Mac opened it.  
  
"Hey Harm," She said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, Here," He said, handing her the flowers.  
  
"Oh, thank you Harm, they're beautiful," She said, smelling the bouquet.  
  
"You're welcome. So what's for dinner?" He asked.  
  
"I made a vegetable stir fry for you, and some beef stroganoff for me," She said.  
  
"Sounds good. Umm, I went to see Dr. Lacey today. They only have a few of the tests complete, but they know she doesn't have any STD's at all. So basically what's left to find out is if she's pregnant," Harm said.  
  
"Oh god I hope she isn't. She can't take care of herself now, let alone a baby," Mac said.  
  
"Let's keep an open mind, they don't know if she is yet, don't worry," He placed his hand on her cheek. " It's all going to work out Mac, I promise," He said.  
  
"How do you know," She asked, gazing into the blue pools, which were his eyes.  
  
"Because she's strong, she's a fighter, and she's Sarah Mackenzie's sister. You can't get better odds than that," He said.  
  
"You always know the right thing to say," She said with a smile.  
  
"It's a gift. Hey Mac, you don't have one foot out the door right now, do you?" He asked.  
  
"What?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She hesitated for a moment, but leaned into his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as he placed on hand around her waist and the other behind her ear. When they finally broke he gazed down at her.  
  
"I'm ready to give up something for you," He said.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"Everything," He said. She smiled.  
  
"What about your career? She asked.  
  
"I left it once for you, I'm not afraid to leave it again Sarah," He said.  
  
"I love you Harm," She said.  
  
"I know," He said.  
  
"You still can't say the words," She said.  
  
"No, I can, I just don't want to say them right after you did. This is getting a bit to hallmark for me," He said. She laughed lightly along with him.  
  
"I love you Sarah," He said.  
  
"You'd better if you're willing to give up everything for me," She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't give up easily," He said.  
  
"I know," She said, " Let's eat," She finished. She broke their hug and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you ever not hungry?" He asked with a laugh.  
  
"No, now shut up and help me set the table flyboy," She said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," He responded. He smiled to himself and stepped over to her side and began to set the table for her. 


	3. The Verdict

1430 ZULU  
  
August 29, 2003 Falls Church, VA JAG Court  
  
"Commander Rabb, have the test results come back from the doctor?" Asked the Judge  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, and the prosecution is ready to proceed," He answered.  
  
"Has your client been informed of the results Commander?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," He answered.  
  
"I'd like to see the results," She said. The Bailiff took the file from Harm and handed it to the Judge. She looked over it, surprise evident on her face.  
  
"Miss O'Hara is devoid of any Sexually Transmitted Diseases, or infections. There are traces of Lieutenant Lockhart's DNA in her blood stream, and she appears to be pregnant" She looked at the defense, "Commander Turner, does your client wish to change his plea?" She asked. Sturgis looked at Lockhart.  
  
"No Ma'am, his plea remains not guilty," He said.  
  
"Alright, Commander Rabb, you may call your witness," She said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I would like to call Alicia Campbell to the stand," Harm said. A petit woman stepped up.  
  
"Objection, your honor, I have never met, or interviewed this witness," Sturgis said.  
  
"Your Honor, the witness came to us this morning with something that could prove the Lieutenant is capable of doing something so hanus as to rape someone," Harm said.  
  
"I'll allow the questioning, proceed Commander," She said.  
  
"Miss Campbell, How do you know the Lieutenant?"  
  
"We served together aboard the USS Eagle, sir," She answered.  
  
"Your not in the Navy now Miss Campbell," He stated.  
  
"No sir," She said.  
  
"Can you tell me why not?"  
  
"I was discharged from the Navy, sir," She answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was pregnant and I became so aboard the ship. Fraternization is strictly against the rules. Well you know that sir," She said.  
  
"Did you fraternize Miss Campbell?"  
  
"No sir, I was raped," She said.  
  
"Do you know by who?"  
  
"Lieutenant Lockhart, sir," She said.  
  
"During your hearing, did you say this to anyone?"  
  
"No sir, I wad afraid," She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't know what might come of it sir, I didn't know what the Lieutenant would do to me," She answered.  
  
"Thank you Miss Campbell, no more questions," Harm said.  
  
"Commander Turner, your witness," The Judge said.  
  
"Miss Campbell, do you have any proof whatsoever that the Lieutenant raped you?" He asked.  
  
"Only our son, sir," She said.  
  
"If the Lieutenant is the father of your son, how do we know you didn't just have a fling with him aboard the ship?" He asked.  
  
"If we had, had a fling, I would have told the Judge aboard the Eagle who the father was, sir," She said.  
  
"Maybe you were trying to protect him," Sturgis said.  
  
"Commander, my Navy career was my life, every thing came after that. No matter who the father was, I would have turned him in, unless my own personal safety or that of another was at risk," She said, he voice nearing the yelling point.  
  
"Thank you, no more questions," He said, He walked back to his seat beside the Lieutenant. "You may step down. Commander Turner, call your next witness," She said.  
  
"I have no other witnesses Ma'am," He said.  
  
"Commander Rabb?"  
  
"No witnesses Ma'am," He said.  
  
"Alright, Commander Rabb, you may make your case to the Jury," She said. Harm stood up and stepped in front of the group of people.  
  
"My client has come to us, hoping we can make something wrong that's been done to her right. The Lieutenant raped her, as well as another woman. If we let him go free, he could rape several other women before he finally ends up in Leavenworth, where he belongs. I ask you to see this situation through the eyes of Elizabeth O'Hara, or former Lieutenant, Alicia Campbell. Please, don't make them lose hope, they can still have that feeling that something has been taken from them, at least partially filled," He said. He sat back down next to Beth.  
  
"Commander Turner, make your case," The Judge said.  
  
"My client is not on trial for the rape and unlawful discharge of Alicia Campbell, he's on trial for the alleged rape of Elizabeth O'Hara. There is absolutely no proof in this situation that the Lieutenant did in fact rape Miss O'Hara. It's true; they did sleep together, as the documents have proven that. In which case, he is guilty of statutory rape, but he isn't on trial for statutory rape. There isn't any proof Miss O'Hara was forced to have sex with the Lieutenant. I ask you to look at this entire trial as hearsay; it's her word against his. Whose word are you going to believe? A young idealistic girl? Or a Lieutenant in our Navy, who has proven himself time and time again." He sat back down next to Jay.  
  
"Court will reconvene when the jury has reached a verdict," The Judge said.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen, Harm?" Beth asked.  
  
"I don't know Hun, I think you have a good chance though," He said. He offered her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Thank you again for doing this," She said.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a case that was a cakewalk," He said with a laugh.  
  
15 minutes later the jury re-entered the room.  
  
"Have you reached a verdict?" The Judge asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Said the woman in the first chair. She stood up.  
  
"On the charge and specification of raping Miss O'Hara, Lieutenant we find you guilty," She said.  
  
"Lieutenant, you are sentence to 15 years in Leavenworth, no bail, no parole. Court is dismissed," The Judge said exiting the courtroom.  
  
"Oh, Harm you're the best," She said excitedly. Harm smiled and reached his hand out for a handshake. She just jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Now go take my sister to dinner and give me a brother-in-law," She whispered with a laugh. Harm just smiled and set her down on the ground.  
  
"Harm, nice job," Sturgis said, he shook Harm hand.  
  
"You too Sturgis, you really didn't have much of a case there," He said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you win some you lose some. Next time, I'll kick your six," He said with a laugh.  
  
"You try your very best Sturgis," He said, just as Mac walked to his side.  
  
"Hey there sailor, nice job," She said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.  
  
"I should win more often," he said. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Beth said your taking me to dinner," She said with a smile.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you would come to my place," He said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there at 1900," She said with a smile.  
  
"I'll be waiting," He said.  
  
"Good, hey I have to get some work done, I'll see you later," She said. He smiled in response. Sturgis stepped up to him.  
  
"When did this happen?" He asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Mac," He said.  
  
"You can't say anything to anyone Sturgis," Harm said.  
  
"My lips are sealed. Good work buddy," He said. Harm just laughed as the two left the courtroom. 


End file.
